


Remus Lupin and Sirius Black

by iwillwritealmostanything



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gay, Gay Male Character, Good Peter Pettigrew, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Nice Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillwritealmostanything/pseuds/iwillwritealmostanything
Summary: One shots of wolfstar written for EsperanzaT,  mainly set in the early stages of their relationship. Not sure how many chapters I'll do, if anyone wants anything specific, get in touch and I'll add them in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EsperanzaT](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=EsperanzaT).



Remus and Sirius were holding hands. Their hands, usually not clasped together, were in fact clasped together. While Remus usually held his book with two hands when reading, this time, he was using one hand. His other hand was holding the hand of Sirius Black. James blinked.   
'Ahem' He coughed.   
His hand holding best friends didn't stir.   
He coughed again, louder this time.   
Remus' thumb was now- seemingly absent mindedly- stroking Sirius' hand. Which he was still holding.   
James coughed several times. Which then caused him to choke slightly. Meaning he was now in the midst of an actual coughing fit and his bloody traitorous, secret keeping, hand holding best friends STILL didn't look at him. Although Sirius was now smirking rather more than he had been earlier.   
'Blimey James, are you ok?' Peter looked up from his charms work.   
James waved his hand dismissively at Peter, still coughing. Holding his chest, he pointed at the hands of their two other best friends.   
'What?' Said Peter in a bemused tone.   
'Peter-' Said James hoarsely, regaining his ability to speak. 'Peter, they're holding hands.'   
'Yes.' Said Peter. 'I can see that. You're the one who needs glasses, not me.'  
'But-' Stuttered James, 'WE don't hold hands!'  
Sirius had begun to laugh, slightly ruining the masquerade of ignoring James that he and Remus had been maintaining so well.   
'No James,' Said Peter seriously. 'Would you like us to?'   
Sirius sputtered.   
'NO, I... Oh for the love of god, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, WHAT IS GOING ON?!'   
At that, Sirius finally dropped Remus' hand in order to bend over laughing and Remus set down his book, without a completely straight face himself. Soon, Peter was overcome too and James found himself more confused than ever.   
Several minutes later, Sirius wiped his eyes and turned to James.   
'Sorry mate, you're just so... so.. '   
'Oblivious?' Supplied Remus.   
'Dim-witted?' Offered Peter.   
'Both of those.' Grinned Sirius, leaning back and reclaiming Remus' hand.   
'Right. Yes. Sorry, what?' James stared at his best friend.   
'Go on.' Sirius said. 'Ask all your questions. I'll be sure to respond in slow, simple tones. For your health.'   
'Why are you holding hands?'   
'Cause we like it.'   
'Sirius,' Remus chided at the look of murder on James' face. 'Be nice.'   
'Oh, you're no fun Moony. Fine. Because we're together.'   
'Together.' Repeated James slowly.   
'Yes Jamesy boy. Together. Boyfriends. Dating. Like you and I, but slightly gayer'   
'If that's even possible.' Muttered Remus.   
'Dating?' James said.   
'Yes Prongs,' said Sirius with exaggerated slowness. 'Going out. Partners. More than friends. Holding hands and everything.' He held up their entwined hands. 'I don't know how many more ways I can say it mate.'   
James looked at Remus accusingly, whose smile became slightly worried.   
'Since when?' He demanded.   
'Well... officially, maybe a week or so?' Remus said weakly.   
'A WEEK? A WHOLE WEEK? SEVEN DAYS?'   
'That is the generally agreed length of a week, yes.' Sirius grinned again- infuriatingly, in James' opinion.   
'Sirius Black.' He pointed a warning finger at the boy. 'I am OUTRAGED.'   
'James.' Peter stood up somewhat shakily. 'If you're going to be mean, I- I won't stand for it you know! I er... um, I'll.. It's fine for them to be together, so you, um... You-'   
James cut off Peter's illegible but somewhat sweet stuttering. 'I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE GAY! THEY COULD BE SHAGGING DUMBLEDORE FOR ALL I CARE!'   
That set Sirius off again, who hadn't quite recovered from his last set of hysterics. Remus grimaced at the image but had to laugh at James' puce face.   
James sat down. 'Why didn't you bloody tell me? Did you think I was some sort of homophobic arsehole or something? I mean I know I'm arrogant, and I can be a bit of a dick, but I-'   
'James.' Cut in Sirius, looking slightly more serious at his best friends rather dejected face. 'We didn't tell you because it was funny as hell.'   
'What!?' James said incredulously.   
'No offence mate, but you really are totally oblivious.' Sirius continued hurriedly. 'I mean, I've been flirting with him for years, trying to crack that 'Woe is me, I'm a monster' wall and we've been holding hands for like, EVER-'   
'For a couple of weeks or so.' Interjected Remus, smiling at his boyfriend's exaggerations .   
'I think I even kissed him in front of you once, and James, you can't honestly think that we've been needing the bathroom at the exact same time for the past 3 months   
can you?' Sirius finished, ignoring Remus' interruption.   
'3 months?' James protested. 'Moony said it was a week!'   
'Yeah well, it took us a while to work up to the official boyfriend label.' Sirius smirked, 'but obviously, dating or not, Moony couldn't keep his hands off me.'   
James sat back in his chair and turned to Peter.   
'You knew?' He asked   
Peter shrugged apologetically.   
'Yeah, 'cause he has eyes. Look, I'm sorry mate. It's not like we didn't trust you. We just didn't want a huge thing about it. Well, moony didn't. I was all for a dramatic reveal. But I'm an excellent and considerate boyfriend, so we kept it low key. And honestly, it was bloody hilarious, watching you just completely miss every hint I dropped.'   
'Well.'' James said resignedly 'Well then. I guess congrats. And good luck.'   
'Good luck?' Enquired Sirius.   
'Not you Padfoot,' James cracked a grin at last. 'Good luck to moony. He'll need the patience of a saint to deal with your high maintenance arse.'   
Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but with a look from his boyfriend- he couldn't get enough of that word- he sat back and grinned at his hilarious, idiotic best friend. Remus' hand was warm in his and the scent of chocolate was settled around them. He was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss, etc. Not a follow on from the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep, so I added another chapter. Hoping that the fact I wrote it at 3am doesn't diminish from the quality.  
> J.K.R owns these characters and their settings.

Sunlight seeped through the heavy red curtains of the Gryffindor boys' bedroom. Remus Lupin lay on his stomach, hand dangling off the side of the bed. He was fast asleep. It was 1pm and almost everyone was down in the Great Hall, eating lunch. However, being a werewolf, Remus was unable to include himself in the 'almost everyone' category. Last night had been a full moon. Sleep had evaded him, and, in return, he'd had a night of pain and fear. Not a great deal, he'd often thought to himself.  
However, recently, it had been better. In the past year he'd had the happiest times of his life. His days had become golden and his nights bearable. His best friends had changed everything. He had never felt less alone.  
And so, for the duration of lunch, Remus Lupin stayed asleep, not kept awake by torturous thoughts of who he could have hurt and what he could have done. For the first time since his bite, Remus didn't feel like a monster. He just felt like a person.  
A rather beautiful person, or so the teenage boy who had been watching him for the past three hours thought. Sirius Black reasoned with himself that it was completely ordinary to be concerned about his best friend after such a dangerous night. It was absolutely normal to feel protective after the amount of pain each full moon brought Remus. And it was totally, 100% expected and not at all odd that he had been gazing at his sleeping friend's face for the best part of the day.  
'Sirius?' A sleepy voice came from the bed.  
'Moony. At last. I thought you might have slipped into some sort of coma.' Sirius smiled, meeting the boys eyes.  
Remus chuckled, then winced. His hands reached round to touch the base of his back, where a red tear in the skin stood out. Sirius hurried over and, without thinking, grabbed his friends hands and held them back from exploring the most recent damage he had done to his body.  
'Was it... did we have a bad one?' Remus whispered.  
'We've had worse.' Sirius evaded, still gently holding on to his hand.  
'Sirius...' Remus looked at him sternly.  
'It wasn't great.' Sirius looked up, suddenly noting how close he was to Remus' face. 'Hey.'  
'Hey.' Remus chuckled.  
It was odd. It felt so... so natural, to be this close to one another. Sirius slowly released his friends hand, bringing his own up to Remus' face.  
'You're fine. We're all fine.' He touched Moony's cheek lightly.  
'No one got hurt?' A slight quickening in Remus' breath. Not that that had anything to do with Sirius, he assured himself. He was simply worried about the events of the previous night.  
'No one got hurt.' Sirius confirmed.  
Remus had suddenly realised that they hadn't broken eye contact as of yet. Nor had Sirius' fingers- surprisingly soft- left his cheek. He breathed out slowly. 

'So she GRABS my bloody quill, SCRATCHES right through my notes- my beautiful, painstakingly written notes, Wormtail, and... oh.' James Potter, with all his customary tact and grace, ceased his ranting and stood stock still in the doorway. Behind him, Peter bumped his nose into his shoulder.  
'James, what is it? Have you had a vision of Evans or something?'  
'Peter, I have JUST realised that we simply MUST go to the library. It is IMPERATIVE.'  
'What? You hate the library. I- oh.'  
Peter, having successfully peered over James' shoulder, saw what had inspired his sudden change of heart in regards to studying. Sirius Black, knelt by Moony's bed, had his hand cupping the boys cheek and was staring, frozen, at his two best friends. Remus cleared his throat.  
'Um. Yes. The library. James, you're absolutely right, this is quite urgent. Let's go!' With that, Peter turned on his heel and left.  
James lingered slightly, seeing the question in Sirius' eyes. He winked. Yes, it was ok. Yes, he would support them. Yes, he most definitely should make his move right now. Sirius nodded.  
As James left, Remus finally began to sit up with a groan. Sirius grimaced at the injuries made evident by his movements but straightened his face as his friend turned to face him.  
'So.'  
'So what?' Sirius grinned.  
Remus rolled his eyes. 'So, um...'  
Sirius took a deep breath. And leaned in.  
Remus' questions died on his lips as he found his best friend suddenly pressing his mouth against his. Just as his shoulders began to relax and he had raised his hand to touch Sirius' stupid, showy off, beautiful hair, the kiss ended. Sirius sat back.  
'So um, that was probably inappropriate and you might not be into me, or in fact boys, or at all into um, anyone, but, yeah... I like you. And James winked.'  
Remus' brow furrowed in further confusion.  
'Wait, that sounded odd. Sorry. I think it meant it means he's ok with it which is cool, not that it's just his opinion that matters, and I may have misread the wink, as I may have misread, ah.. this. This thing. And, um-'  
Remus, rolling his eyes, ignored his protesting back, leaned forward and shut his babbling best friend up with a second kiss. Which was possibly the most successful method of shutting up Sirius Black he had ever employed. Including the time he had accidentally knocked him out with a transfigurations textbook. He smiled against his lips. He might have to do this more often.  
Sirius leaned into the kiss, and gripped the back of Remus' head. Remus pulled away, smiling at Sirius' pout.  
'Get up here, you idiot.'  
Grinning (like an idiot) Sirius climbed on the bed and faced him. They leaned in again, this time together, and kept kissing. And kissing. Sirius, of course, kept completely controlled and did not at all lose himself in this kiss. He didn't lose all sense of anything that wasn't Remus Lupin and he most certainly didn't begin to lose all sense of time before-  
'Ouch.'  
'Sorry.' He pulled back breathlessly. 'I forgot. You ok?'  
'Very. I'm very ok.' Remus assured him. 'And um, that thing you do with the sort of.. biting of my lip. It's um. Yes. It's very good.'  
Sirius laughed.  
'But also I'm injured, and it's kind of the middle of the day and you know as well as I do that James won't be able to hold himself off from bursting in for much longer.'  
Another pout from Sirius earned him a quick kiss from Moony- their fourth, by his count.  
'So.' He said. 'Us.' He gestured between them, in case Moony hadn't been quite sure of who he was referring to.  
'Yes.' Remus said, smiling slightly. 'Us.'  
'Do you... want to maybe, do the whole boyfriend thing then? You don't have to, I mean we could just-'  
Remus couldn't help laughing at the usually silver-tongued Sirius.  
'I don't know. What would being your boyfriend entail, Padfoot?' He grinned.  
'Well, for starters we could probably kiss. A lot. And more, if we can ever get away from our other favourite boys.'  
'So that'll be never then.' Remus confirmed. 'Anything else?'  
'Well, you'll be the source of jealousy of the entire school, there's that. Um, you'll get... stuff? I don't know. I'll give you chocolate?'  
Remus laughed again at the now somewhat flustered boy.  
'Seriously though Moony, we can just.. see what happens. I don't mind. I just want to make you happy. Well,' he backtracked, noticing the serious tone as well as the promise in his own words. 'It's not the ONLY thing I want, and obviously I'm not the only one who can make you happy. I'm sure there's lots of um.. people and.. things, and of course-'  
'Sirius, please shut up.' Remus interjected politely. 'Yes. I would very much like to do the whole 'boyfriends' thing with you.'  
Sirius smiled as widely as his mouth would allow. Remus returned the favour.  
'WELL?' For the second time that morning, they were interrupted.  
'I'm sorry,' panted Peter. 'I tried to stop him, but well... you know what he's like.'  
'All too well.' Grinned Sirius.  
'He made it all of 30 seconds before he started asking if we'd given you enough time to, and I quote, 'get it on' yet.' Peter informed the couple, still sitting extremely close. As if noticing this, Sirius swivelled slightly to face the door where the other half of the marauders stood.  
'Well?' James repeated.  
'Yes we're very well, Prongs, thank you.' Sirius informed him.  
'And you?' Remus inquired.  
'You twats. You know what I mean! How'd it go?'  
'How did what go?' Remus feigned ignorance, which was quite difficult to do when he was sitting in bed topless with Sirius Black still straddling his legs.  
'Oh, just tell us!' Peter finally begged, dropping his act of oh-I-couldn't-care-less-James-is-just-being-childish that he had been maintaining so well.  
James flopped down on the bed and grabbed a slab of honeyduke chocolate from the bedside table, seemingly preparing himself for gossip.  
'Oi-' Sirius couldn't resist. 'Get off of my boyfriend's stuff!'  
James gasped dramatically as Peter let out a high pitched squeal. Sirius allowed himself a satisfied grin as Remus leant his head against his chest and refused to look at his drama queen excuses for best friends.  
'Wormtail! Can you believe it! I can scarcely trust my own ears! Boyfriends? Remus and Sirius!'  
'James, it is a scandal! Of all people!'  
'The two boys, who, most nights, can be found cuddling on the sofa?'  
'The two boys who, more often than not, share their food off of the same plate and feed each other titbits?'  
'The two boys who spend more time with their eyes on each other than on anything else combined?'  
'It's insane prongs!'  
'It's madness wormtail!'  
'Worthy of first-page news!'  
'I shall have it written on my gravestone, Wormtail!'  
'I shall immediately inform the minister for magic, Prongs!'  
'It's absolutely bloody-'  
'Oh for the love of merlin, you've made your point!' Moony attempted to look stern, but, overwhelmed with happiness at that current moment in time, didn't do too well. He laughed at his two friends, carrying on beside them, letting them know in their own way, that yes, this was fine. They were happy for them. He looked up, into the eyes of one Sirius Black. His Sirius black. His boyfriend. Yes, he thought. On the whole, this had to be the best full moon aftermath that he had ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Comments mean the world to me, and of course, if you enjoy my writing, I will be happy to write anything for you. Have a good day/night!


	3. Three days before.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort-of established wolfstar? I don't know, read into it what you will.  
> Sorry it's so short- wanted to do a longer one but that's not how it went.  
> Characters&Settings belong to J.K.R

'Hey.'  
An unusually soft voice from the corner of the room. Usually Sirius Black spoke in overexcited shouts or low, dangerous tones. But the affection in his words leant a gentleness to his voice that not many were ever privy to.  
'What's up?' Now he was light, causal. As if he didn't know. 'You weren't at dinner tonight. We were worried.'  
'Sorry.' Remus looked up at last. The empty classroom allowed the moonlight to shine through the windows and light up the silvery scars on the young man's face. 'I'm ok. Just, you know.' He gestured at the window, up, at the sky above.  
'Three days to go. I know. It'll be fine, Moony. It always is.'  
'I know, I know. And don't get me wrong. It's better than it ever was. I'm grateful to you, Pads. All of you.'  
'But?'  
'But all the lunatic animagi in the world can't stop the pain of the transformation. And then the fear when I wake up.'  
Sirius snorted. 'Lunatics indeed. Sirius the Sane they call me.'  
Remus laughed softly. 'Sirius, you decided to turn into a dog for a boy you'd barely known a year, and you run around with a rat, a werewolf, and a giant bloody stag every month.'  
Sirius opened his mouth to protest.  
'Also, you talk back to McGonogall with alarming regularity. You're mental.'  
Sirius grinned.  
'Ok.' He conceded. 'That last one does make me a little bit nuts, yes.'  
He jumped down from the desk he had been lounging on, walked over and sat next to his friend. Gentle still, he took his hand, lying on the table between them.  
'Moony.' He said, face solemn. 'I'm sorry about the pain. Unless I suddenly start progressing with an alarming rate in potions or something, I doubt I can ever help that. But the fear, I can do something about. I will never let you hurt yourself or anyone else. Never.'  
Noting the slight lingering doubt in Moony's eyes, he tilted the other boy's chin so they were looking straight into his own.  
'Trust me?'  
'I do.' Breathed Remus.  
Smiling at their closeness, and the smell of chocolate on Remus' breath, Sirius nodded.  
'Good.' He stood, still holding Moony's hand. 'Come on. The boys have chocolate cake and pumpkin juice in the dorm.'  
Remus grinned. 'What did I do to deserve you lot?'  
'Something awful, probably.'  
Laughing, Remus allowed himself to be pulled by the hand out of the silent, lonely classroom and into the well lit hall outside.  
The full moon had never felt less important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments you can spare, your thoughts and feedback are brilliant!


	4. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this has probably been done countless times, but it's a fun one to write. Enjoy, and, as always, please comment any feedback/requests! Kudos are also lovely.   
> All characters/settings belong to J.K. Rowling.

'Truth.'   
Sirius giggled, pointing in the general direction of his best friend.   
'That's not how it works Paddy dear. I get to choose.' James drained the final drop of firewhiskey and chucked it over his shoulder. The boys were very drunk. Huddled on the floor among a mass of blankets, bottles and Bertie Botts every flavour beans, the marauders had reached the excellent conclusion that truth or dare was the best next step for the evening.   
'Fine. Choose.' Sirius leant back, attempting the casual elegance he usually mastered, and fell backwards onto a pile of Moony's textbooks.   
'Ouch.' He said in a bewildered tone, amidst the laughter from his friends.   
'Truth.' James leaned over and yanked him back up. 'Seeing as you obviously want to delve into my fascinating trove of deep and dark secrets.'   
'That I do, Prongs, that I do. I have the very question!' Sirius rubbed his hands together. 'I want you to tell me, James Potter... who has better hair? Me or Evans?'   
James winced as Peter and Remus laughed uproariously.   
'Padfoot, mate. You can't make me choose, I love you both.'   
'Aha! But who- whom?- who do you believe to have the best hair? Your dazzling auburn princess or the man himself, your loyal brother, man's best friend, the pride of hogwarts, the one and only-'   
'Ssshhhhhh' Slurred James. 'When you put it like that..' He pointed a drunken finger the boy's face. 'I do declare that you, Sirius Black, have the best hair in Hogwarts!'   
'I agree.' Muttered Remus, so quietly it was missed by the cheering drunkards. Only Peter gave a nervous smile as he noticed the boy fast approaching the spill-all-your-innermost-thoughts stage.   
'Your turn!' James threw a chocolate frog at Remus, who fumbled with it and eventually managed to pull off the wrapper, before dropping the actual chocolate.   
'I'm not sure that's a good idea-'   
'Oh hush Peter, don't spoil the game!' Sirius whined. He shoved a half full bottle of mead into the shorter boys chest. 'Here. Essence of fun. Drink up.'   
Remus snorted.   
'Truth. But only 'cause I can't actually stand right now so a dare wouldn't really be poss.. posh.. possi-'   
'Possible?' Supplied Peter, nervousness increasing. The usually ultra controlled Remus slightly worried him in this state. 'That's the one!' Remus declared with a tad too much glee than was appropriate for the rather mild situation.   
'Truth, truth, truth!' Chanted Sirius, banging his hands on his lap. 'Um, James, can you think of a question?'   
'Nope. Wormtail?'   
'Umm.. who's your favourite professor?'   
'Shit. Nope. Cancelled.' James declared, as Sirius booed the admittedly uninteresting question.   
'Ok. I know... who's prettiest?' James asked.   
'Out of who?' Peter asked at the same time as Remus replied, 'Sirius.'   
A quiet moment. Peter winced.  
Then- 'YESSSSSS. Best hair in Hogwarts AND the prettiest- I always knew I was destined for greatness.' Sirius, fists in the air, attempted and failed to stand, grinning like a maniac.   
'Loony.. I mean Moony... I didn't even say out of who!' James protested.   
'Out of everyone James, Sirius is the prettiest!' Remus informed him drunkenly. Peter, the most sober of the lot, was having trouble translating their slurred conversations but they seemed to understand each other perfectly. He rolled his eyes and reached for the 'essence of fun'. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. He was determined, for once, not to worry.   
As he took a swig, Sirius nudged him. 'Ask me a question.'   
'What? That's not how it works Sirius.'   
'Ask me who I think is prettiest!' His friend insisted, nudging him harder.   
'Ok, ok!' Peter exclaimed, as his mead spilled over him slightly. He raised his voice. 'Guys! I have a question for Sirius!'   
'The stage is yours!' James declared, gesturing dramatically.   
'Sirius,' Peter asked resignedly, 'who do you think is the prettiest?'   
'REMUS LUPIN!' Sirius informed the group loudly, hardly letting Peter finish his question.   
'Awww!' James slurred delightedly. He pointed vaguely between his two friends. 'A match!'   
Peter shook his head slightly and took another swig.   
'Moony.' Sirius looked intently at Remus, suddenly slurring noticeably less than before. 'Come sit by me.'   
James whooped as a blushing Remus fumbled across the floor and placed himself next to Sirius, who immediately leant against him.   
'Ok, ok. Moony. Truth or dare.'   
'It's not my turn Prongs!'   
'It is now. I have a dare for you.'   
'You don't get to choose, either!'   
'I'm bending the rules.' James laughed, 'We're the marauders! It's what we do best.'   
'Hear hear!' Sirius raised his bottle.   
James smiled at Sirius' arm, which had somehow made its way around Remus' waist. 'Anyhow, Moony, I think you'll like this particular dare.'   
Remus groaned. 'Oh, go on then.'   
If Peter was honest, he didn't entirely like the look of James' smile. He loved his friend, but he didn't love his skills- or lack thereof- in matchmaking. Or subtlety. Or timing. He sighed.   
'Remus Lupin, I challenge you to kiss -full on the lips and for a minimum of 10 seconds- Sirius Black!'   
Remus' jaw dropped and Sirius stared at James. After a few moments something seemed to click (probably the alcohol induced impulsivity) and he grinned. 'I was hoping you'd say that.'   
James whooped and looked at his other friend. 'Moony?'   
The boy had gone quite pale. 'I- um.' He stuttered slowly. 'Um.. yeah. Ok.'   
A second whoop from James, before Sirius stood, and pulled Remus to his feet. Steadier than before. He wanted to remember this.   
'Oi! Where are you going?' James asked indignantly.   
'Not with you watching Prongs, you perv.' Sirius told him.   
'But how will we know you've done it?'   
Sirius' grin widened. 'Trust me. We will.'   
The two boys left, Sirius leading Remus on by the hand.   
'Wow.' Muttered James. 'I think Sirius might like Remus.'   
'You think?' Peter rolled his eyes. And he was meant to be the dim one of the group. 

Remus was stumbling along a Hogwarts corridor, dragged along by one Sirius Black.   
'Where are we going?' He asked.   
Sirius was silent. Remus decided to just enjoy the oddly floaty feeling in his head that he didn't usually allow himself to indulge in. Although maybe he would in future, considering how it had turned out this time. Finally they reached what Sirius appeared to deem an acceptable empty classroom. It looked the same as the dozens of others that they had passed on the way to Remus. 'Needed to make sure the boys wouldn't follow us.' Sirius answered his questioning look.   
Remus raised his eyebrows.  
'So.' Sirius' face was flushed but his voice was steady, smooth. Slightly lower than usual, Remus noted.   
'So?'   
'So kiss me.'   
Remus looked down quickly.   
'Moony?'   
He stared at his feet, wishing he'd had just a couple more shots.   
'Remus?'   
At the sound of his actual name, he looked up.   
'You don't have to do it. We can just say we did.'   
'I do want to.' Remus told him softly. 'But I want you to want to.'   
'I do want to.'   
'How?'   
'How?' Sirius repeated in confusion.   
'Yes. How?'   
'What do you mean?'   
'I mean do you want me? Or do you want a successful dare? Will this be a joke we laugh about tomorrow, the brave Sirius black kissing -gasp- a male?' Remus took a breath.   
'I- no. No.' He stepped closer, put a hand on the back of Remus' head. 'I want.. um.' His throat appeared to have closed up.   
'Yes?' Remus had looked up. There was something gleaming in his eyes. Hope? He looked steadily at Sirius.   
'You. I want you, Remus. And I don't know if I can.. if I can have you. If we can be- I don't know. But yes. I don't want some dare, or some flippant kiss that means nothing but a funny story. I want you.'   
'Oh.'   
'So kiss me.'   
And Remus did. 

'They've been gone for hours, Wormtail! I said 10 seconds!'   
'It's been 20 minutes James. We could just go to bed?' Peter was sleepy now. He never could hold his drink.   
'No! I want to hear what happened. If they EVER return.' James pouted. Patience wasn't his strong suit. Luckily enough, he didn't have much longer to wait.   
'Hey.'   
They were back. Both boys' hair was messy and the aloof, cool Sirius Black was actually blushing.   
'What the hell took you so long?' James asked.   
'Ten seconds mate? I don't know about you but I tend to last longer.' Sirius winked at his best friend.   
'What... you..?' James appeared to have lost the ability to string a full sentence together. Whether that was through drunkenness or general surprise, he wasn't sure.   
'We just kissed!' Injected Remus quickly.   
'Just?' James raised an eyebrow. 'Looks like it was more than 'just' for you guys.'   
'Well, I.. We-'   
'It's fine. It's cool. You guys are totally.. it's nice.' James said quickly.   
A slightly awkward silence descended over the four boys.   
'More drinks?' Sirius suggested.   
'Excellent plan Padfoot!' James responded. 'But no more truth or dare.. I do NOT want to kiss any of you.'   
'You wound me, Prongs.' Sirius held his chest in mock mourning and sat back down, pulling Remus with him.   
James had already set out another round of shots.   
'Ready? Peter don't be a wimp, come here. Three, two, one, DOWN 'EM!' 

Morning had broken. Remus was not in his own bed. This was not something he usually experienced on a Sunday morning. The headache, yes, sometimes. The dry mouth, certainly. But this was definitely not in his repertoire. He rolled over.   
'Oh.'   
'Oh indeed.'   
'Did I wake you?'   
'No. I've been staring at the back of your head for a weirdly large amount of time.'   
'Oh.'   
'Oh indeed.'   
'Are you just going to recycle the same conversation until someone intercedes? 'Cause if you are, I'm interceding. Now.'   
'Morning James.' Sirius called over Remus' head. 'Kindly go away.'   
'Lovely to see you too Padders.' James replied. 'Peter.. Peter!' He kicked the boys bed.   
'What? What time is it?'   
'Wormtail you lazy sod, get up. We're going for breakfast.'   
'But it's early. And it's Sunday.'   
'And I'm hungry. Come on.'   
Grumbling, Peter got up. Glancing over to see if his other friends were awake, he noticed the rather significant fact that only one bed was full.   
'Oh!'   
'If I hear that word one more time today...' James said warningly.   
'Sorry I just... Yeah. Now you mention it, I'm hungry too. We should go.'   
James rolled his eyes.   
'Yes, Wormy. I know. Hurry up!'   
Peter shoved on some passingly clean clothes and hurried after James, leaving Sirius and Remus with the dorm to themselves.   
'Um... we kissed.'   
'Glad you remember.' Sirius remarked.   
'Shut up.'   
'Make me.'   
Remus kissed him. He had remarkably soft lips, he noticed through the adrenaline and panic accompanied by this move. On the bright side, Sirius had indeed shut up. A few minutes later, he broke away, breathless.   
'Wow.'   
'Yeah.'   
'That was... effective.' Sirius smiled. 'You should do it more often.'   
'Yeah?'   
'Yeah. Definitely.'   
'Well. No time like the present.'   
And he kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you can, they make my day! Hope you enjoyed, have a nice day/night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, all characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling. Any comments/feedback are invaluable to me, and I'd be thrilled to write prompts! Have a good day/night.


End file.
